Redemption : Re-Vamp
by LovelyxEnchantress
Summary: Lightning. That's how she moved. "I've meet many men like you in my life, you're all the same, and like those men Amon, I will kill you..." She swore. He brought his face right up to hers so that their foreheads were touching, and he was looking directly into her eye's."I look forward to it." Amon x OC


**Hollaa sooo I am getting back into writing again! This is the second story I am doing a RE-VAMP on ! Which is exciting ! The first few chapters will be similar to the original, but I plan to branch off and go a totally different direction when the time comes! I really hope you enjoy this, both newcomers and people who had read my original work !**

 **Plot:** The Avatar has not yet come of age to fight against Amon so now someone else has to. This person is an extremely skilled bender but has also been trained in hand to hand combat since birth. Chief Beifong has recruited this mystery person, hoping that they could help take down Amon considering they heard many things about this bender. Amon thinks that this will be an easy target to take down, but he soon learns that its easier said than done.

CHAPTER 1: Surprise Surprise

"They are coming tonight by boat." The chi blocker reported "Shall we intercept and bring them to you?"

"No." Was the cold clipped response from the equalist leader "I'll be going myself."

With an obedient nod they left Amon in his private study. He gazed into the fireplace absently, the bright flames making his mask seem almost demonic. His thoughts were on the new addition to Republic City's police force. It was pathetic, amusing really, that they honestly thought by getting another flashy bender that they would even have a _chance_ of beating him?

No one could defeat him.

No one.

Amon was ruthless, cared for nothing and would destroy anyone that would come between him and his vision of the future. He had no remorse, no regret, and no empathy for the people he destroyed. It was quite the opposite, it thrilled him to see those that opposed him to fall and crumble. It breathed life into him as he slowly and harshly took theirs away.

Despite having infiltrated the governments file on the woman he found nothing helpful. No background to speak of, no experience, no age, nothing. They were learning, something like this would have been on record before. They must have finally found out he had access there, and pretty much everywhere as well.

Amon saw everything.

Heard everything.

Knew everything.

Amon knew never to underestimate an opponent, so he would have his guard up until he found out the true potential of this bender. He pictured her to be around Beifong's age, with much expertise and skill under her belt. He would have her parade around the people to give them some hope. After a little while he would then humiliate her in front of everyone by taking her bending away and then most likely kill her. He wanted to show the bending community that no matter what they did, bending would be cleansed.

Eradicated.

Completely.

Snow fell lightly over Republic City and coldness had no effect on Amon as he swiftly traveled throughout the shadows of the great city. His footsteps were soundless and barely left a trace on the newly fallen snow.

He was like a phantom, someone who didn't exist, but did.

Amon made it to the pier and waited in the dark attentively. There was already a Satomobile there so the boat should be arriving soon. Another ten minutes went by before he saw the boat come into view. The feeling of what could only be described at excitement pulsed through Amon. He wondered if she would be a challenge for him, hopefully she was, winning too easily tended to get boring sometimes.

When the door creaked open a lone figure came out clad in all black with a hooded cloak covering their face. He studied her graceful walk and strong yet curved physique. The woman walked over to the Satomobile and a figured stepped out of it and opened the door for her. However, instead of accepting it she put up a pale hand and shook her head. The person looked skeptical but gave the older woman directions to the police headquarters.

The Satomobile drove off leaving the woman alone in the darkness of the night. The bender started walking where she was instructed, and Amon carefully followed her. He noticed that she was taking a different route, and that they were headed toward a darker part of time.

He smiled.

 _Clever girl._

He believed that she was aware if him following her, which was a very hard thing to do. She rounded a corner before him, and vanished when he finally took the turn.

Electricity

It seemed to surge through him pleasurably, he was quite interested now. Not rellying heavily on his sight, he stopped walking and listened. A soft shuffle to his right alerted his attention and he saw the bender jump out from a nearby doorway.

Lightning.

That's how she moved. Amon barely missed her blow to his head as he skidded backward. His eyebrows arched up in confusion, why had her first attempt to attack him been a physical strike, wasn't she a bender?

Not losing stride she twisted around in a flash and sent a kick to his shoulder, which he purposefully let connect. The pain was instant, and he smiled in pleasure, _oh how delightful_ he thought. She was strong and knew exactly where to hit to deal the most damage. A hairsbreadth after her assault Amon threw a quick punch at her while she was just getting her footing back. Yet she expected that and fell into a crouch, effectively dodging it.

Oh my.

She was fast.

Not slowing down, Amon spun and landed a hard kick to the woman's chest which she half blocked. Getting knocked back she tried to recover but Amon was quicker and more violent. He started to beat her with his fists as he had the advantage of height. The third punch he landed he felt a hard grasp and then an upper cut to the face which sent him stumbling back. His back hit the brick wall as he looked incredulously at the hooded woman. Had he just got kicked in the face? Anger and excitement coursed through his veins and another powerful wave of adrenaline washed through him as he looked at the recovering bender.

 _Playtime's over._

Even though she was partially recovered and ready to defend herself Amon seized her. Moving like lightning he used his top speed to seize her throat and throw her up against the adjacent stone building. A strangled choke noise followed by a lack of breathing sent a wave of satisfaction over Amon. One hand on her throat, he used the other hand to yank the cloak off of her head.

Beauty.

Crystal blue eyes held his.

The youth of this woman was startling, she was barely a woman, looking no older than her early twenties. Amon had subconsciously lightened his grip, as he noticed color flooding back into her cheeks. Her eyes were wary and not at all like the ones of his usual enemies. Her high cheekbones had a blush to them now, but her pink lips were still dried and cracked as she tried to breath evenly through the grip he still had on her.

"Surprise." Her voice rasped out.

Her voice snapped him out of his trance and he smirked behind his mask "I'd expect no less from Republic City," he spat "desperate enough to put their faith in a child."

A hint of anger flashed on her face for the briefest moment, which sent a strange thrill through Amon.

"A child who managed to land more blows on you than all of republic city combined." She retorted.

"I was testing you," He murmured "I haven't had this much fun in a while"

"Oh yeah?" She asked "That look on your face after I kicked the shit out of you was quite amusing as well."

Amon winced in annoyance, then barked out a laugh.

Amon calmly as he tightened his grip on her throat considerably, her face slowly turning red. She made no attempt to fight back , Amon clenched his teeth in anger as he crushed her throat harder and pushed her higher up in the wall.

"You know what's amusing to me now?" Amon asked sadistically "Watching the life drain away from your pathetic body."

Seconds later he was engulfed in flames and the heat hugged his body. Letting her go he backed away into a crouched position, checking himself briefly for any sign of damage. He looked at the girl and saw that she was doubled over and grasping for air.

Curiosity.

He watched her recover and noticed the dark bruises already forming around her neck. Amon took notice of how bright her eye's seemed to be and that her face was slowly turning back into the pale white it had been before.

"You..know...Amon." She said between pants "I'm..not afraid..of..you."

His eyebrows arched and his lips twitched slightly at her comment. "Oh really?" He questioned and walked over to her before crouching down again, that way he was eye level with her.

"Yes," She stated "I've meet many men like you in my life, you're all the same, and like those men Amon, I will kill you..."

Amon stopped breathing for half a breath as he looked into her cold blue eye's. They were not the guarded ones from before, not at all, they were now burning with determination. Not wanting to show any type of pause or uncertainty Amon reached out and grabbed her chin, pulling her roughly toward him. She stumbled awkwardly, and she supported herself upright with his crouched knee's. Amon held in a groan when she did that, her hands were like hot irons against his thighs. He brought his face right up to hers so that their foreheads were touching, and he was looking directly into her eye's.

"I look forward to it." Amon said as he untangled himself from her and swiftly left her alone on the cold wet ground. He turned his back to her which was something he was never supposed to do. But he had a feeling she wasn't the type of person to attack someone with their back turned. What he could tell from this girl was that she fought in a very honorable way, which is why she didn't use bending on him.

That went against what he thought about benders, using their ability to best non-benders in fights. She only used it when she was on the verge of passing out and having extreme internal damage. Even then she didn't aim the fire at him, only on the side off him to throw him off which was why he didn't have any burn marks in his clothing. Amon also noticed he had yet to know her name, pausing in the alleyway he looked back.

Surprisingly.

She was already gone.

 _I will kill you._

 **EN FIN ! I changed a little bit of this chapter! Didn't want to go too overboard in case it didn't pick up like last time ! Tell me what you think, is it worth continuing ? I really want to make Amon more sociopathic to be honest, and to make Keira a little more wild child like ahaha RATE AND REVIEW PLZZ 3**


End file.
